


Quiet

by Mere



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Spring has slowly crept into Central, and it surprises Ed. It’s easy for him to get lost in the tides of time. Before, when he’d been fourteen, fifteen, sixteen time had seemed so slow. It had never seemed to end. But recently, well, it had been flying by.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot remember the last time I wrote Roy/Ed that wasn't already written months ago and then just posted. Anyways, I am a shit person and I felt like writing something because I met awesome people at Katsucon and they reminded me how much I loved these two goofs. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com).

Spring has slowly crept into Central, and it surprises Ed. It’s easy for him to get lost in the tides of time. Before, when he’d been fourteen, fifteen, sixteen time had seemed so slow. It had never seemed to end. But recently, well, it had been flying by.

Then again, he is in his mid twenties now, has a respectable job by all accounts. And he is in love. He trails his hand across a table as he walks through the kitchen. It’s marvelous – perfect for cooking when they had the chance to do it.

But Roy’s been so busy lately, he isn’t able to cook like he used to. Being an elected official certainly takes up a lot of his time. Ed isn’t resentful – he’s proud, and while it does make it hard for them at times, it is worth it. Worth it to see how the country is changing for the better, to see progress tripping along slowly.

Tonight though Ed is on his own for dinner. They’d tried earlier in the week to meet, but Ed had had to go out of town for a conference on alchemy. There had been no avoiding it. His position in a research lab and as preeminent scientist in the field of alchemy made him a popular guest speaker. Ed still remembers the first few times and how he had bungled it. He’s gotten better over the years. He’ll never be as good as Roy.

Ed reheats the leftovers from the night before in the oven and eats quickly at the kitchen table as he studies a book. He leaves the plates in the sink, he’ll get to them tomorrow and heads upstairs. It feels too lonely to sit in the living room without Roy. At least upstairs in bed he won’t feel as if he is so alone. Roy’s scent still sticks to the pillows and Ed breathes in for a moment before he opens the book and continues to read.

Ed is woken by something. For a moment he is disoriented. He can’t remember where he is, and then he feels the book in his lap. He fell asleep reading. Ed opens his eyes against the glare of the light, and finds Roy standing at the foot of the bed.

“Sorry,” Roy says, “I was trying not to wake you, but I tripped over a shoe.”

Ed grimaces and then he can’t help but smile at Roy. He’s pleased to see Roy here. He hadn’t thought he’d get a chance to see him before the weekend.

“Hey,” Ed says, “It’s okay. I needed to put this book up anyways. I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“You must have been tired.”

“Mmm. I suppose. Did you have anything to eat?”

“Riza ordered us dinner tonight, so I had some food.”

“Good. I worry about you.”

Roy smiles and leans down to kiss Ed. “I worry about you as well.” He sighs, “I also feel guilty leaving you on your own so often.”

Ed straightens up in the bed and cups Roy’s cheek, “Don’t worry about me. What you’re doing is so important.”

“Be that as it may, you are important to me too.”

“You only have a few chances to sort the country out. Take them while you can. I will keep. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You make yourself sound like food,” Roy says, amusement in his voice.

“Well,” Ed says laughing, “You have nibbled on me a time or two.”

“So I have,” Roy admits as he undresses.

Ed shifts the covers back so Roy can climb into bed next to him.

“I’m glad you’re home, I missed you,” Ed whispers against Roy’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Roy murmurs against Ed’s ear.

Ed smiles and snuggles into Roy’s arms and closes his eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Roy strokes Ed’s hair as he closes his eyes as well. “Sleep well, darling.”


End file.
